prosopographiefandomcom_de-20200214-history
John Hauley
__NOEDITSECTION__ John Hauley of Dartmouth wird in Zusammenhang mit einigen englischen Kaperfahrern erwähnt, die um 1400 diverse Schiffe plündern. Er diente in diesem Kontext unter anderem als Admiral und Besitzer von diversen Schiffen. Hauley war vor seinen Tätigkeiten auf See zudem wohlhabender Kaufmann und insgesamt vierzehn Mal Bürgermeister der Stadt Dartmouth im County Devon.Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., p. 428; Susan Rose, ‘Hawley, John, the elder (c. 1350-1408)‘, Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, 2004; online edn. Jan 2008 aufgerufen am 13. März 2015; Kingsford, C.L:West Country Piracy: The school of English Seamen, in: Prejudice and Promise in fiftteenth century England, Oxford, 1925, pp. 83 - 84 In Quellen ist oftmals nur von "John Hauley" die Rede, wobei nicht spezifiziert ist ob damit der jüngere oder ältere gemeint ist. Daher muss man beachten, dass einige Quellen sowohl den hier behandelten John Hauley meinen können, sich jedoch auch auf John Hauley the younger beziehen können. Leben Namensvarianten: John Hawley Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., i., p. 404; Cal. Pat. Rolls iii., p. 418, John Haweley Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., i., p. 427, John Hawlee Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., i., p. 428; CCR, Henry IV., iii., p.24, John Haweley the elder CCR, Henry IV., iii., p.166, John Hauley the elder . Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., p. 437; Cal. Pat. Rolls iii., pp. 152, 237; CCR, Henry IV., iii., p.246-7, John Haule Haweley Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., i., p. 474 Lebensdaten: ca. 1350 - 1408 Susan Rose, ‘Hawley, John, the elder (c. 1350-1408)‘, Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, 2004; online edn. Jan 2008 aufgerufen am 13. März 2015 Herkunft: Dartmouth ebd. Tätigkeitsgebiet: England, Küste von Devon und Cornwall, Ärmelkanal ebd. Verwandtschaft: Vater: John Hawley der Ältere ebd.; Sohn: John Hauley the younger ebd. Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., i., p. 532; Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., pp. 213, 360, 437; Cal. Pat Rolls, Henry IV., iii., pp. 239, 245; Ehen: Joan Tresilian, Tochter von Sir Robert Tresilian, dem Oberrichter des königlichen Gerichts Susan Rose, ‘Hawley, John, the elder (c. 1350-1408)‘, Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, 2004; online edn. Jan 2008 aufgerufen am 13. März 2015, Alice ebd. Tätigkeiten Aktivitäten als Fehdehelfer: * Im Juni 1403 ergriffen John Hauley, Robert Bolt und weitere unbekannte ein spanisches Schiff namens „Seint Mary of La Keet“, das entweder nach London oder Flandern unterwegs war.Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., iii., p. 228 Das Schiff gehörte einem gewissen Frederic Bertoldissen aus Danzik und wurde nahe Ostende ergriffen.Kunze, Karl: Hanseakten aus England, Nr. 317 § 14 * Am 26. August 1403 erhielten John Hauley, John Stevenes (Bürgermeister von Bristol), John Walcot (Bürgermeister aus London), Thomas Saundres (aus Bristol), die Bürgermeister von Dartmouth, Plymouth, Southampton, Lynn, (Namen der Bürgermeister bleiben unbekannt), sowie John Corp, Edmund Arnold (beide aus Dartmouth), William Bentele, Henry Beon, Richard Rowe (alle drei aus Plymouth), Walter Lange, John Lymbourne (beide aus Southampton), Edmund Belleyetere, John Wentworth, Thomas Drewe, Robert de Brunhame, John Brandon (alle fünf aus Lynn), Richard Merlowe, Robert Chichele (beide Scheriffs in London), John Warner, John Nicholl, William Sevenok (alle drei aus London), Hugh atte Fen, William Oxenexe und Robert atte Fen (alle drei Gerichtsvollzieher aus Great Jernemuth), den Auftrag, Soldaten und Seeleute zur Verteidigung von Handelsschiffen, die auf dem Weg nach Bordeaux und anderen Häfen waren, zu rekrutieren, um diese auf See zu begleiten, falls diese angegriffen würden.Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., p. 298 * Am 18. Oktober 1403 ergriffen John Hauley und Thomas Norton mit ihrer Flotte ein Schiff namens „Seynt Piere of Lakecio“ aus dem Königreich Kastilien des Kapitäns John Piers und brachten es nach Dartmouth. Das Schiff enthielt Eisen und andere Waren aus Spanien. Der König lies John Piers entschädigen, da Kastilien das Königreich des Bruders des englischen Königs war.Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., p. 363 * Am 19. Oktober 1403 ergriffen John Hauley und Thomas Norton sowie andere Vasallen des Königs aus Bristol, Dartmouth und Plymouth auf See ein Schiff namens „Seint John of Vermew“ von Ouchea Evans of Servano, beladen mit einer Menge Gütern von Kaufleuten aus Plesancia, Pemond und Navarre und brachten es in den Hafen von Dartmouth.Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., p. 427 * Am 27. Oktober 1403 ergriffen verschiedene Flotten aus Dartmouth, Bristol und Plymouth unter dem Kommando von John Hauley und Thomas Norton auf See ein Schiff namens „Seint Nicholl of Orio“ von John Garcy und brachten es samt Ladung in den Hafen von Dartmouth. Es war u.a. beladen mit seinen Gütern, sowie Gütern des Kaufmannes John Deury mit einem Wert von insgesamt 1,300 crowns of gold.Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., p. 428 * Am 20. November 1403 erhielt John Hauley zusammen mit seinem Sohn John Hauley the younger, Thomas Norton seinem Sohn Thomas Norton der Jüngere, sowie Robert Saperton und John Topclif (beide Sergeant-at-Arms) den Auftrag, vier auf See ergriffene Schiffe aus Spanien, beladen in Sevilla mit Öl, weißer Seife und anderer Ware nach von London zu bringen.Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., pp. 360, 361 * Im Dezember 1403 ergriffen einige Seefahrer mit einem Schiff namens „le Cratcher“, das John Hauley gehörte und auf welchem John William Kapitän war, sowie mit einem Schiff aus Hull, welches John Manydon gehörte und auf welchem John Ross Kapitän war, sowie mit einem Schiff aus Bayonne, auf welchem ein Pilgrym Kapitän war, sowie ein Schiff aus Rye, welches William Long gehörte und Patrick Broun Kapitän war, 30 Tonnen Öl und andere Waren im Wert von 210l, von einem spanischen Schiff in der Nähe von Sevilla, auf welchem Antony Garcea Kapitän war und nach Flandern unterwegs war.Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., pp. 228, 229 * Am 04. März 1404 wird erwähnt, dass Henry Pay zusammen mit anderen aus Dartmouth mit einem Schiff von John Hauley ein Schiff namens „Seynte Marie of Vermeu in Spain“ von Fernand Urtys of Sarachio, ergriffen und es nach Dartmouth brachten. Es war beladen mit Gütern und anderen Waren des Kaufmanns Richard Garner of Pemond.Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., pp. 424, 425 * Am 01. September 1404 soll ein John Disco, ein Kaufmann aus Pampilion entschädigt werden, welchem auf See 22 Tonnen Öl geraubt wurden. Das ergriffene Schiff soll unter Genehmigung von John Haule, John Haule the younger, Edmund Arnold, Robert Bolt und William Norman in den Hafen von Dartmouth gebracht worden sein. Es bleibt unklar, wer genau das Öl raubte. Es ist lediglich von verschiedenen Personen aus Bristol, Dartmouth und Plymouth die Rede.Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., p. 437 *Das Ergreifen ausländischer Schiffe erfolgte sehr wahrscheinlich ohne jegliche Legitimation.Susan Rose, ‘Hawley, John, the elder (c. 1350-1408)‘, Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, 2004; online edn. Jan 2008 aufgerufen am 13. März 2015 *Am 21. Januar 1406 wird John Haweley zusammen mit John William angeklagt, da sie angeblich das Schiff "Le Craccher" von Richard Garner und das darauf beladene Öl entwendet haben sollen und somit den Geleitvertrag des Königs verstoßen haben. Sie werden dazu aufgefordert das Schiff und das Öl zurückzugeben oder falls sie es bereits verkauft haben, Abgaben zu bezahlen.CCR, Henry IV., iii., p.24 *Am 12. Oktober 1408 sollen John Foxley, John Hauley, Edmund Arnold, John Corp, Richard Londoun(vermutlich Richard London), Richard Rawe, John Forde, Alexander Juylle, John Moulisshe(vermutlich John Molesche), Stephen Baroun, Richard Smyth, John Mayowe, John Seint John, Gervase Jakeman, Andrew Prince und William Glover vorgeworfen Unter der Leitung von John Williams mit einem Schiff aus Dertemouth Henry Chastelle und Tangny Cardenet Bretons auf See begegnet sein und diesen dann ihr Schiff und Fracht genommen haben und dies anschließend in Kensale (Irland) verkauft haben ohne Abgaben an die Geschädigten zu leisten. Sie wurden daraufhin mehrmals aufgefordert das Schiff inklusive der Fracht zurückzugeben oder eine Wiedergutmachung von 666 Mark zu zahlen. Dieser Aufforderung sind sie jedoch nicht nachgegangen und sollen dies nun zahlen oder sie werden gefangen genommen und vors Gericht gebracht.CCR., Henry IV., iii., p.437 * Ebenfalls am 13. April 1413 wird John Hauley dazu angewiesen das Schiff "le Gracedieu", John Bartho sowie seine Gefolgschaft und die Fracht mit der das Schiff beladen war, wieder freizugeben. Das Schiff wurde in Brittany mit Salz beladen und war auf dem Weg nach Bristol, als es von Männern aus Dartmouth angegriffen wurden, welche die Besatzung mitsamt ihres Schiffes und ihrer Fracht nach Dartmouth brachten und nun dort gefangen hielten. Nun klagt der Besitzer des Salzes und hat vor Gericht den Geleitvertrag gegen den verstoßen wurde sowie Briefe mit dem Siegel des Bürgermeisters von Bristol, welche beweisen dass auf dem Schiff wirklich sein Salz war und er es im Glauben an die Sicherheit des Geleitvertrags verladen hat, gezeigt.CCR, Henry IV., i., p.9 Status: u.a. Admiral; Besitzer von diversen Schiffen Fahrgemeinschaften: Thomas Norton of Bristol Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., pp. 360, 363, 426-8 Auftraggeber: unbekannt Angaben zu Schiff und Besatzung: Name seiner Schiffe: „le Cristofre“Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., p. 128; „Seint John Christofre“Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., p. 195; „Seinte Marie Ship“Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., p. 195, „the Margret“; „the Petre“ Susan Rose, ‘Hawley, John, the elder (c. 1350-1408)‘, Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, 2004; online edn. Jan 2008 aufgerufen am 13. März 2015 Sonstige Tätigkeiten: * Er wird im Jahre 1401 als Diener des Königs erwähnt. Er war Stellvertreter Thomas Percy’s, dem Earl of Worcester und Admiral der englischen Flotte. Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., i., pp. 25, 404; Susan Rose, ‘Hawley, John, the elder (c. 1350-1408)‘, Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, 2004; online edn. Jan 2008 aufgerufen am 13. März 2015 *Zwischen 1400 und ca.1412 erhält Hauley (gemeinsam mit anderen) einige Auträge insbesondere am Hafen von Exeter Steuern und Zölle für König Edward I. einzutreiben im Gegenzug für Gewisse Freiheiten und Immunitäten.Cal. Fine Rolls, Henry IV., xii., pp.90, 91, 121, 173, 178, 261 * Am 16.März 1403 erhält John Hauley den Auftrag 200 Seeleute für verschiedene Schiffe zu rekrutieren, um auf See gegen die Feinde des Heinrichs IV. vorzugehen. Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., ii., p. 274 * Am 18.März 1406 erhält John Hauley zusammen mit John Corpe, Edmund Arnald, John Foxley, William Clerk dem Jüngeren, Richard Harry, John Mounfort, Walter Worthy, Walter Thoreslegh, Robert Bolte, John Forde, Richard Moulysshe, Robert Fego, Ralph Lowe, Stephen Baron, John Gerard of Hardenasse, John Younge, William Jolyf, John William und Richard Smyth of Kyngeswere den Auftrag alle Mängel/Schäden in der Stadt und dem Hafen von Dartmouth zu untersuchen und die Stadt und Hafen zu verstärken, sowie die männlichen Einwohner zur Verteidigung der Stadt gegen die Feinde des Königs aufzustellen. Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., iii., p. 152 * Ende 1406 wird Hauley für sechs Wochen in den Tower of London gesperrt (Am 04. Februar wird veranlasst ihn wieder freizulassenCCR, Henry IV., iii., p.174), weil er den eingeforderten Entschädigungen für die überfallenen Spanier, Italiener und Flamen, die von königlicher Seite gestellt wurden, nicht nachging. Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., i., pp. 25, 404; Susan Rose, ‘Hawley, John, the elder (c. 1350-1408)‘, Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, 2004; online edn. Jan 2008 aufgerufen am 13. März 2015 *Am 29. November 1410 soll John Hauley vor Gericht verantworten.CCR, Henry IV., iv., p.135 *Ende Februar 1413 wird John Hauley als Landjunker zusammen mit dem Bürgermeister von Dartmouth dazu angewiesen, dass alle Schiffe und Behältnisse aus Brittany, welche auf See erbeutet wurden, sicher verwahrt werden sollen.CCR, Henry IV., iv., pp.385-6 Einige Tage zuvor gibt es jedoch eine Quelle, nach der der König die Länder und Güter von John Hauley beanspruchtCCR, Henry IV., iv, p.433, deshalb könnte man davon ausgehen dass hier zwei John Hauleys zur gleichen Zeit unterwegs waren (eventuell John Hauley und sein Sohn John Hauley the younger) * Am 02. Juni 1413 wird John Hauley zusammen mit Thomas Carrewe(wahrscheinlich Thomas de Carreu)aufgetragen herauszufinden, welche Güter die im Vorfeld beschlagnahmt wurden und jeweils wie viel davon einzelnen Kaufleuten aus Brittany gerhören, und welche den Feinden des Königs aus Frankreich. Die Güter sollen dann zurückgegeben werden und die, die nicht zugewiesen werden können unter Lehnsherren aufgeteilt werden. Diesem Auftrag seien John Hauley und Thomas Carrewe bisher jedoch nicht nachgekommen sein, deshalb weshalb sie den Auftrag erneut bekommen und 1000L Strafe zahlen müssen.CCR., Henry V., i,. pp.21-22 Sonstiges Keine Erwähnung eines John Hauleys in folgenden Quellen oder Literatur: Hanserecesse I, 3 Hanserecesse I, 4 Hanserecesse I, 5 Hanserecesse I, 6 HUB 4, 5, 6 Jenks, Stuart: England, die Hanse und Preußen: Handel und Diplomatie, 1377-1474, Köln und Wien, S. 535ff. Quellen Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., Band I, pp. 404, 531, 532 Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., Band II, pp. 25, 195, 198, 274, 298, 360, 361, 363, 424, 425, 427, 428, 437 Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., Band III, pp. 152, 228, 237, 286, 326, 351, 405, 418 Cal. Pat. Rolls, Henry IV., Band IV, pp. 222, 225, 308, 316, 381, 474 Calendar of Close Rolls, Henry IV., Band III, pp. 24, 166, 174-5, 437 Calendar of Close Rolls, Henry IV., Band IV, pp. 385-6, 433, 135 Calendar of Close Rolls, Henry V., Band I, pp. 8, 9, 21-22 Cal. Fine Rolls, Henry IV., xii., pp. 90, 91, 121, 173, 178, 261 Kunze, Karl (Hrsg.), Hanseakten aus England: 1275-1412, Nr. 317 § 14 Literatur Ford, C.J.: Piracy or Policy: the Crisis in the Channel, 1400–1403. The Alexander Prize Essay. Transactions of the Royal Historical Society (Fifth Series), Cambridge, 1979, pp. 63 78 Jenks, Stuart: England, die Hanse und Preußen: Handel und Diplomatie, 1377-1474, S. 535ff. Kingsford, C.L.: West Country Piracy: The school of English Seamen, in: Prejudice and Promise in fifteenth century England, Oxford, 1925, pp. 78 - 106 Lloyd, T.H.: England and the German Hanse, 1157-1611. A Study of their Trade and Commercial Diplomacy, Campridge 1991, pp. 109-113 Rose, Susan: ‘Hawley, John, the elder (c.1350–1408)’, Oxford Dictionary of National Biography, Oxford University Press, 2004; online edn, Jan 2008 aufgerufen am 13. März 2015 Gardiner, D. A.: John Hawley of Dartmouth. In: Transactions of the Devon Association 98 (1966), S. 173–205. Jones, M., ‘Roches contre Hawley: la cour anglasise de chevalrie et un cas de piraterie à Brest, 1386-1402’, Mémoires de la société d'histoire et d'archéologie de Bretagne, 64, (1987), 53-64. Pistono, S., ‘Henry IV and John Hawley, privateer, 1399-1408’, Transactions of the Devon Association, 111, (1979), 145-63. Pitcaithly 2011, S. 64. ---- Einzelnachweise Hauley, John